I Will Survive: Hogwarts style!
by jennifer snape
Summary: Hermione and Colin, they were petrified....And I thought Voldemort would get me so I hid in fright....' I've murdered Gloria Gaynor's lyrics! There are 10 characters, but the narrator remains unnamed....I'll give you a clue...it's Harry Potter!....


This is just plain silliness but it gave me a good giggle writing it! Hehehehehee!

------------

------------

'**I Will Survive,' Hogwarts Style!**

------------

Hermione and Colin -

They were petrified,

I thought Voldemort

would get me so I hid in fright

I spent so many nights

practising the Killing Curse

On Ron's pet rat

But Scabbers started fighting back

------------

------------

Sirius Black

I miss your face

Although your picture's still above

the mantelpiece in Grimmauld Place

------------

------------

I'd eat a thousand Bertie Bott's

disgusting 'every-flavour beans'

If it would mean for one small second

You'd come back to visit me

------------

------------

Oh Voldemort

Just leave Hogwarts

You always feared us

'Cause we had Albus Dumbledore

------------

------------

But when our wonderful headmaster bit the dust

You thought I'd crumble

You thought I'd scream and make a fuss

------------

------------

Oh no, not I

I will survive

Oh as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my love to give

To my lovely hippogriff

And I'll survive

I will survive

------------

------------

It took all the strength I had

not to fall apart

I turned to Chocolate frogs and Butterbeer

for comfort, ah -

And I spent so many Knuts

on the candy-covered shelves

of Honeydukes

But now I think I'm going to puke

------------

------------

And you see me

Somebody who

would rather watch a Quidditch match than have a barbeque

------------

------------

Cedric Diggory I laughed

When you said to take a bath

With my egg

But then you ended up being dead

------------

------------

Oh Voldemort

It's time you saw

That I won't let you kill my friends

'Cause I'm a stubborn Gryffindor

------------

------------

You were the one who tried to 'Cruciatus' me

But did you have to turn the Cup

Into a camouflaged Portkey?

------------

------------

Oh no, still I

I will survive

I've got my Firebolt and

I'm the boy with Lily's eyes

She gave her life to save my own

So I won't let myself be thrown

And I'll survive

I will survive

------------

------------

------------

------------

Hope that gave you a laugh! Thank you to Gloria Gaynor :o) I really hope she doesn't mind me murdering her lyrics!

------------

------------

The real lyrics:

------------

------------

First I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

without you by my side

But I spent so many nights

thinking how you did me wrong

I grew strong

I learned how to carry on

------------

------------

And so you're back

from outer space

I just walked in to find you here

with that sad look upon your face

------------

------------

I should have changed my stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

you'd be back to bother me

------------

------------

Go on now go

Walk out the door

Just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

------------

------------

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

You think I'd crumble

You think I'd lay down and die

------------

------------

Oh no, not I

I will survive

As long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive

------------

------------

It took all the strength I had

not to fall apart

Kept trying hard to mend

the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent oh so many nights

just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry

Now I hold my head up high

------------

------------

And you see me

Somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person

still in love with you

And so you felt like dropping in

and just expect me to be free

Now I'm saving all my loving

for someone who's loving me

------------

------------

Go on now go

Walk out the door

Just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

------------

------------

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

You think I'd crumble

You think I'd lay down and die

------------

------------

Oh no, not I

I will survive

As long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive


End file.
